1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved disposable litter shovel. More specifically the invention relates to a portable shovel with an expandable volumetric capacity to accommodate pet feces of different magnitudes. The invention includes a protective sleeve to protect the user's hand and arm from contact with the animal feces scooped up by the invention, the sleeve being adaptable to be used as a disposable bag containing the feces and the shovel.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Pet owners are constantly faced with the question of what to do with their pet's execrement which is defecated when they walk or jog their dog. Often local law requires them to dispose of it. Some pet owners respond by carrying a heavy garden type shovel. And others have invented light weight scoops that may be carried in a pet owner's pocket. These inventions have, however, shown some disadvantages. Some are difficult to assemble or difficult to grasp while holding onto the pet leash, or are non-adjustable to accommodate different size feces, or have insufficient structural component composite strength to adequately retain pet feces so that they do not fall to the ground after being scooped up.
One example of a portable disposable scooper is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,886. This type has a one point attachment for the sleeve which may result in the sleeve falling off at critical times, such as when the sleeve is slipped back over the shovel for subsequent disposal of the feces which have been scooped into the shovel. The user is also required to use both of his hands when scraping up the feces, making it difficult to hold onto the dog leash. Additionally the scooper is a predetermined size which in turn limits the maximum size of feces or litter that may be scooped up.
In contrast my invention provides a separate handle that can be grasped by the whole hand and not just the finger tips. Also the sleeve in my invention is secured at one end around its entire perimeter to the shovel, for greater strength. Additionally my invention has expandable folds to facilitate its ability to accommodate feces or other similar litter of different sizes. Thus my invention is inexpensive, expandable to accommodate different size feces yet contractable for easy storage in the user's clothes when walking or jogging or for shipping purpose when the user travels or a manufacturer ships the invention for commercial reasons. My invention may also be made of different overall size to accommodate feces from different size pets. Further, because of the connection of the sleeve to the shovel, the probability of getting contaminated by excrement after the user has picked it up due to separation of the sleeve from the shovel is diminished significantly.
The invention eliminates the need of a separate scraper that other have used. The separate scraper is an item which can get lost and also makes it difficult for one to hold onto the leash of a dog while the user is scraping up the excrement with a scraper in one hand and holding the disposable unit in the other.
Additionally, cat owners face a dilemma of either picking up cat feces from a cat litter box or throwing out the entire contents of the litter box including all the kitty litter. In the past if a scooper was used for picking up individual cat feces, kitty litter would be scooped up with the feces, eventually resulting in having to replace the litter sooner than would be otherwise necessary. In one embodiment of my invention, the shovel bottom has holes so that by shaking the shovel from side to side any kitty litter picked up with the feces will fall through the holes and back to the kitty box. This aspect of my invention should result in cost savings because kitty litter need not be replaces as frequently. Additionally the use of this feature of my invention reduces the probability of an unpleasant odor emanating from the litter box which may otherwise occur for those who elect to collect a "full" litter box of cat feces in order to economize on kitty litter replacement.